


Power Outage

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: Sex pollen, stuck in a house until a hurricane passes over, power outages, what ever will you do to pass the time with two guys who inhaled that sex pollen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I get my ideas from discord and I'm proud.

The mission would have been successful, if it wasn't a category 4 hurricane heading in your general area. You, Gabriel and Jesse were in the middle of a talon drug operation in Jamaica and things went south, really fast. Luckily this time you were in the van, working at the laptop and sending them info about the large warehouse were the drugs were being placed in fake ominics. 

The cover was blown, thanks to Gabe being too fast and trying to sneak out with one ominic and the alarm was tripped, causing a light purple powder to explode in their faces. Little did they know just how toxic that powder was.

"This is your fault commander!" Jesse yelled, shooting at talon soldiers, "If you would have just waited a few more minutes for y/n to take down the system, we could have been gone!"

"There's a God damn hurricane about to hit this place! We needed to hurry up!" Gabe said, both of them running to the van where you were starting up the engine.

"There's a safe house 30 miles from here and off the coast from the hurricane, we can probably make it there." You said, trying not to panic as talon soldiers shot at you. 

Luckily, the rain and wind was strong enough to cause some trees to block them off from you, Jesse and Gabe were still bickering in the backseat as you drove. The safe house was a small little brick cottage, it was the perfect cover to lay low while the storm blew over, you all rushed inside, equipment in hand, and locked the door.

"So now what?" You asked, turning on the lights, thankfully there was power.

"We wait," Gabe pulled up a satellite image that showed a large hurricane coming your way, "we could be here all night, that storm is coming over this place but it'll just skim us."

"Great." Jesse rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the sofa.

"By the way, you guys have any of that powder on you, I could try to run a sample of whatever it is with the laptop, hopefully it doesn't bother your body at all or make you sick."

Jesse was the first to give you his hat, you saw some purple dusting on it and took a q-tip from your bag and mixed it in a vile. You weren't that good with science but Moira and Angela taught you enough to help with situations like this, you put the sample in the system and let it run.

"It could take a while, the connection here is shit, in the meantime, you guys feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little winded and warm, this humidity is ridiculous." Gabe said, taking off his armor

"What the boss says" McCree replied, shifting a little on the couch.

You nodded, going to the kitchen and getting water for all 3 of you, it was rather strange for them to be warm, the house held at 63 degrees and you were a little chilled, but then again they were running around and shooting people. You returned with water to see them both sitting on the couch watching TV, you bent down and gave they their water and they thanked you, but their eyes were on you little longer than normal, they just started to notice how well your leggings clung to your thighs and your shirt gave you cleavage.

Jesse almost choked on his water.

"You ok?" You asked Jesse, "you're starting to sweat." Crossing over to him meant getting past Gabe, personal space wasn't a problem with the 3 of you, there's been times where you had to cram in small spaces with them but this time was different.

Just as you scooted past Gabe and sat between them, your thigh rubbed against his, it shouldn't have meant anything, it was normal, but that touch made Gabe's skin feel like he was on fire.

You had your attention on Jesse who looked like he was trying to scoot away from you off the couch, but you touched his forehead.

"You seem fine, I hope that stuff isn't making you guys sick." He grabbed your wrist and held it away.

"Listen y/n, if I was sick, I'd tell ya, but ya need to relax." Like he had room to talk.

"Fine, but you two should go shower, you guys kinda smell." You laughed.

They looked at each other and nodded, there were luckily 2 bathrooms in the house, one in the master bedroom and one in the hall. You sat on the couch watching the laptop run it's diagnosis, Gabe and Jesse picked their bathroom and got undressed. 

They didn't think that they both would have a growing erection, that wouldn't go away, Gabe standing under cold water while Jesse stood under hot. They both started day dreaming about you, just perfect your body looked in your outfit. They wanted more, to feel you more, how soft were your breast? How much noise and sounds would you make being touched by them? How pretty your face would look sucking on their cocks. 

Why were they thinking like this now? It didn't matter, as long as no one else knew what they were doing in the bathrooms, slowly pumping their way to orgasm with thoughts of you in their mind.

Until the power went out all over the house and rain was pouring on the house, your scream was heard from the living room and they both jumped into action.

Doors flung open as Jesse and Gabe raced to the living room, weapons drawn. You turned around to seem them but quickly turned back, your face flushed red at their nudeness, more so that they both had an erection.

"T-The power... went out..." you said, covering your face, "I lost the data with the connection." 

"You shouldn't be screaming," Gabe growled, "You gave me a heart attack." 

"You look like you have more than a heart attack boss," Jesse said, gesturing to the awkward situation.

"Can you guys, maybe, put on some clothes?" You slowly crept away, keeping your eyes down, but then you realized that this was probably part of the powder. "Hey, how are you guys feeling now?"

"Like we had our shower ruined," you jumped, realizing just how close Gabe got to you, Jesse making his way around, closing you in between the two naked men. "And I think you owe us."

You tried to back up but it didn't do you any good, you could feel Jesse's erection on your ass, he breathed deeply as his arm wrapped around your waist, "just help us out y/n, we'll make it worth it." 

Gabe pulled up your shirt, exposing the black lace bra you wore, "please tell me you didn't dress like this for us," his hands went under the bra, taking your nipples and rubbing them between his index finger and thumb, making you squirm and moan, "I want to hear you more carino."

Jesse was kissing your neck, giving you little bites here and there while his free hand rubbed your ass, he pulled down your leggings to show black lace thong to match your bra, "ya know boss, I think she did get all dolled up for us, just look at her." He swatted your ass, making you jump and whimper.

"G-guys...." you felt hot trapped between the two men, both erections pressed against you, you could feel your own wetness growing between your legs. 

Gabe peppered kisses across your cheek, down your neck and over your chest, kissing around your left nipple, Jesse pinching your right. Your breathing hicked, hands resting in Gabe's soft chocolate hair.

"I think the bed room should be used for the rest of this little exercise." Jesse picked you up, tearing you away from Gabe, you could have sworn you saw the Blackwatch commander pout. 

You felt your back hit the soft sheets of the king sized bed, Jesse on top of you, attacking your body with kisses, hands prying open your thighs. 

"I'm about to eat you out like apple pie darling." Jesse said, pulling down the only thing keeping him away from you.

You saw a hand grab his shoulder and pull, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gabe growled.

"I'm about to please y/n, you should wait your turn." Jesse pushed him back before getting on his knees he was pulled back again, this time with more force that he slid through the threshold of the bedroom door.

"I'm in charge here, she's mine."

Gabe gripped your thighs and pulled them over his shoulder, you yelped from the sudden motion but it was soon turned to moaning and cries, Gabe's tongue slid up your wetness, making circles around your clit. Jesse watched in pure jealousy, but slowly pumping his cock to the sounds you made.

"You taste heavenly y/n" Gabe breathed, "I can't wait to hear you screaming my name." His finger tio poked at your entrance, teasing you in the middle of his praise. You wiggled your body closer, trying to get the finger inside you. "Use your words darling, what do you want?" 

You felt the bed dip as Jesse got on, his hand sliding under your head and lifting you slightly to press his cock to your mouth, pushing it pass your lips, he was thick and tasted like soap. You heard a moan leave his lip as he pushed himself deeper into your mouth, you started to gag a little, doing your best to adjust to his size. 

"God damn your mouth is so good," Jesse breathed, looking at Gabe, "you should try it."

The commander laughed, "And let you taste this? Not a chance kid." His finger slid easily into you, your walls tight around his finger, back arching off the bed and moaning into his cock.

Gabe curled his finger inside of you, watching as your body reacted, his arm held on to your thigh to keep you still as he began to suck on your clit, Jesse gripped your hair, moving your mouth along his shaft, trying to keep his composure from just wanting to fuck your face, but his pace did pick up, watching tears stream down your cheeks. 

You could feel yourself getting closer, heat building up inside you, you didn't want to believe that your commander would be the person to make you cum, or that you would be sucking your co worker's cock, but with what happened earlier, this was a thing to let slide.

Just when you were about to hit your peak, Gabe pulled his finger out, leaving you wanting more.

"We can't let you have all the fun carino," Gabe said, "I'd suggest you move Jesse."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "why would I do that?"

"Because I want to hear her when I fuck her," He shoved Jesse away, "wouldn't you?" 

The two men looked down at you with hungry eyes, you unconsciously started to cover your body but Jesse held your arms down on the bed.

"I think I have to agree with you" he smirked. 

"Commander!" You cried as Gabe didn't give you any warning as he bottomed out into you on the first thrust, giving you no time to adjust to his size as his pace was a little faster than what you wanted, "c-commander please... slow down..."

He growled and wrapped a hand around your neck, "I said, I'm in charge, so I'll fuck you how ever I want." You saw how blown his pupils were, you you barely see any color among the black. 

"Turn her over boss," Jesse said, "I think she could use a little more training on sucking me off." 

Gabe groaned and he flipped you over on your stomach, "get on your knees." he said, giving you enough time to adjust yourself on the bed.

Jesse grabbed your chin and looked down at you, his eyes blown just like Gabe's, "You gonna be a good girl and suck me off?" He asked.

You nodded, looking between him and his cock, it was stiff as a board and little precum leaked out.

"Use your words darling." 

"Y-Yes, Jesse." You whimpered, he smiled, satisfied with your answer before watching you take his cock into your mouth, you got half of the way down before Gabe, being impatient, slid back into you.

"She's so fucking tight McCree," he moaned, hands having a rough grip on your ass, he probably left a bruise. "Definitely not just going to have one round on her."

Jesse's hand were on the back of your head, his hips moving in rhythm with Gabe's, watching his cock go deep into your mouth. 

You could feel the return of your orgasm coming up, Gabe quickening his pace, "cum for your commander, y/n." 

With a few more thrust your body tensed, your walls tightened around Gabe as he and Jesse both spilled into you, they held you in place for a moment as a storm of curses left their mouths before finally pulling out of you.

"How... are you guys... now?..." you breathed, they exchanged glances before clearing their throats.

"That was only a warm up" Jesse said.

"We still have a ways to go with you, probably going to be all night," Gabe said as you watch them switch places, Jesse now at your entrance, "but don't worry, we'll take good care of you as long as you'll be our good girl tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But wait! There's more

You knew you needed a moment to rest, but McCree didn't give you that moment, his fingers went right for your entrance, sliding in two fingers and watching you squirm from being overstimulated, "she's still tight," he smirked, slapping your ass. "I think it's my turn to make you feel good."

Jesse shifted you to where you were laying on your back again, looking up at Jesse. Gabe stood off to the side behind him, watching, "you have my permission to do whatever to her, just make sure you don't break her before she comes to me." 

"I wasn't going to ask for your permission anyway," Jesse said, "I just need to hear y/n pretty little voice to tell me what she wants." His fingers traced around your entrance, teasing your hole with a finger as you tried to push yourself on to him.

You felt a smack on your ass again, making you wince, "tell me what you want," he said, "you want me fuck you? You gotta ask for it." 

You let out a small whine, still holding on to that little shred of dignity you had left. 

"You really think you'll get her to beg?" Gabe chuckled

Jesse scowled before another hit, this time harder, making you cry louder, "if you're gonna be a brat, I'll treat ya like one, so ya better tell me, do you want me to fuck you like a whore?" His finger was right on your entrance, slick coating the digit.

"Y-yes…" you muttered, "yes, please, Jesse~" 

He gave out a satisfying hum before sliding his cock deep into you, your back arched off the bed as you gripped for the sheets, trying to close your legs but were held open by Jesse. 

"Keep your legs open," he growled, his thumb sliding over your clit. "Cum for me like you did for the commander."

"Jesse!" You moaned, another orgasm coming to you quick, walls fluttering around him, "Jesse! oh god!" Your orgasm hit hard, almost making you black out, you wish you did, because Jesse never slowed down, he kept fucking you right through your orgasm. 

"Such a good girl…" Jesse huffed, leaning down and kissing you, "so fucking good…" 

You were throbbing around him, hoping that he would be cumming soon, but then you remembered that Gabriel was standing there, right in the corner watching, working his own erection with lust filled eyes. 

"Please… Jesse…" you begged, "I… can't handle this…" but he didn't hear you, he didn't even let up a little bit, if anything, his thrust got fast and more erratic. 

"You'll cum one more time for me…" he growled, "just one more time, I'm so close." 

You were wrong to think that you couldn't handle more, because just as his paced kicked up, you were already getting closer to the edge, your nails dug into his back, his name filling the room as he pulled you over one last time before spilling out into you. 

Jesse was pulled away from you as you were picked up up by your commander, he sat on the bed while you were now sitting on his lap.

"That was a nice show McCree," Gabe spanked you, "but now it's my turn." You whined as he gently kissed you down your neck and chest, hands roaming over your body, "are you ready for me y/n?" 

"Y-Yes, commander…" you said, holding on to his shoulders, your body was trembling slightly under his touch as his fingers made their way to your clit, you tensed as he eased you down onto his thick cock, he was just barely holding back from fucking you into oblivion but he could control himself better than Jesse.

Once you sank down to his base, he began to move your hips slowly, "you think you could ride your commander like a good girl?" He growled lowly in your ear, "I always wanted to see you in my office, riding me in my chair during a phone meeting." 

You nodded and he took it as a sign to lay back, watching you on top of him, hands still guiding you up and down, it was a sight for him, a deep dark dream come true. If any one other than you and Jesse knew just how badly he wanted something like this to happen, he'd definitely kill them. 

Gabe hands slid down to your thighs, not quite holding you, but waiting to see just how well you'd ride him and with all things that were considered, you still had energy to move yourself.

"Commander~" you moaned, your voice calling him like that would have been enough to make him cum then and there, but he would drag it out as long as he could. Your hip slamming down against his, making you grip his arms for support as he repeatedly hit you in the most sensitive spot, thighs squeezing his sides.

"Hold out a little longer, like you did for McCree." He moaned, watching you bounce faster, grinding on his cock, his head falling back, "if you keep going like that…"

Jesse chuckled in the background, "is she getting ya good boss?"

"Better than good." his grip on your thighs tightened as he began to thrust upward into you.

"Gabriel!" You cried, your body arched, he didn't like that and stopped, teasing your entrance with his tip.

"I don't think I heard you right, who am I?" 

"C-Commander Reyes…" you whimpered.

"Hmmm, and what is it that you want?" 

You bit your lip, "I want to…cum..."

Him and Jesse chuckled before he pulled you back down fully on his cock, your eyes rolling back.

"You've been such a big help, I think you earned it," He said as he roughly fucked you, feeling your walls tightened around him, "as your commander, you want you to cum."

And you did, hot flashes filled your vision and you and Gabe came in unison. You fell on top of Gabe, sweaty and tired. 

It was a little bit of a hassle to get you properly in the bathtub, you whined and ached, but when the hot water touched your skin, you relaxed. Jesse and Gabe finally got the pollen out of their system and felt terrible after the fact. 

"I'll be alright guys, I swear." You said, Jesse carrying you to the bedroom and wrapping blankets around you. 

"Well, when we get back to base, you take the week off to recover." Gabe said, settling next to you.

"Yeah, let's just keep this our secret, it'd be embarrassing to tell the strike commander that we inhaled a sex pollen and fuck the shit out of you." Jesse's said, walking out to the living room for a smoke.

\-----

The next evening you all arrived back at base, you did have some trouble walking and pain all over your body, Jesse got you to your room and settled in. Him and Gabe took turns checking in on you during the week, Jesse more so, since Gabe was busy with paper with and reports. They would bring you food and pain meds, Jesse had to argue with Moira over the pain meds, saying that he had headaches but wouldn't get checked out. Needless to say she was suspicious, but let it slide. 

You started feeling better around the 4th day, the bruises on your thighs and ass were still there though, so you refused to wear any shorts for a while. You were dressed in black sweatpants and a Blackwatch shirt, making your way to Gabe's office, you gave a little knock before walking in to see him behind the desk, deeply focused on something he was signing and Jesse talking his ear off about the shooting range. When you walked in they both turned their attention to you, both having a blush on their face.

"How are you feeling?" Gabe asked, setting down the pen.

"Better, pain is gone but bruises are still there." You smiled, walking closer to the two men.

"Glad those pain meds are helping, Moira was chewing me out over those." Jesse groaned.

You thanked Jesse before mustering your courage to speak, "I've been thinking…" you began, "I know we weren't going to bring it up any more, but I really did enjoy myself with you guys and…" 

You paused, face turning red.

"If we could do something like that again… without the sex pollen…"

Their jaws were open, both of them stunned.

"Are you sure about that? We still want you to recover." Jesse asked, you nodded.

"We can, but we'll wait until you're better, I can't have you out for another week." Gabe smiled, patting his lap for you to come and sit. You gladly did and gave him a small kiss, Jesse leaning in for one, giving a kiss on his nose.

"Guess we'll have our hands busy with you tonight," Jesse murmured, "if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't."


End file.
